


yuri plisetsky's kitten is just as cute as yuri plisetsky

by classpect



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Also featuring a cameo by Yuri Plisetsky's pet cat, Coach/Dads Victor and Yuuri, Drabble, Established Victor/Yuuri, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Minami and Yurio are just cute together ok?, Oneshot, This is very gay if you couldn't tell, meet cute, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classpect/pseuds/classpect
Summary: Minami Kenjirou meets Yuri Plisetsky's cat before he meets Yuri Plisetsky.Fluff, oneshot.





	

Minami had just finished his warm-up stretches, and was tightening his skates when the kitty climbed into his lap.

“Hello there,” he said, pulling his earphones out. The small calico looked up at him expectantly, before settling into his lap with a soft mewl. He petted her gently, and did not question how a kitten managed to find its way into an ice rink.

Two years after the Chugoku, Shikoku and Kyushu Championships where Minami had first skated on the same ice as his idol, he had been offered the chance to train under Katsuki Yuuri himself, the nation’s former ice skating ace. How could he turn an opportunity like that down? Not to mention, after that spring wedding ceremony at the Katsuki family resort and onsen, it seemed that Minami would be getting two former Grand Prix gold medalist coaches for the price of one.

So you could say he didn’t really make a habit of looking gift horses in the mouth. Besides, Yuuri and Viktor wouldn’t be here for another hour at least, and Minami needed all the practice he could get with his Grand Prix qualifiers coming up in a few months. So he sat there, and petted the cat, who was now purring in his lap, content. He could live with this for a little while.

And then he heard the gruff, Russian-accented Japanese.

“I swear to god, she was right here! Pyotya, where are you?” came a young man’s voice from the other room.

Gingerly, Minami picked the cat up like a baby, placating its offended meow with more petting, and walked into the other room to return it to its owner.

“Um, excuse me,” he began, catching sight of a blond boy about his age in a leopard-print hoodie, talking to Yuuko-san. Before he could continue, the kitten leapt out of his arms, towards the stranger in question.

“Pyotya! Don’t go wandering off when I’m talking to people!” The blond boy started, quickly bending down to pick her up.

“That’s...your cat, isn’t it?” said Minami, hand rubbing the back of his head. The blond boy, (he looked kind of familiar, and also kind of attractive, now that Minami thought about it) turned to stare at him, a little uncomfortably. Minami couldn’t read him very well, so he simply smiled. 

“I was stretching in the locker room, and your cute kitten climbed into my lap,” he said, running a hand through his hair. The boy maintained his intense stare, and Minami felt himself turn a little red as he returned it.

“Where are my manners!” cut in Yuuko-san, destroying that weird tension. “Minami-kun, this is Yuri Plisetsky. You know him, don’t you?” she said. “Yurio, this is Minami Kenjirou. He’s training under Yuuri and Viktor!”

“Yuri Plisetsky?!” breathed Minami, a little shocked. “It’s a pleasure to meet you!” he said, bowing deeply, before remembering that Yuri Plisetsky was, in fact, not Japanese. He stuck his hand out for a handshake, to make do.

Yuri stared at it for a moment and set Pyotya down, before shaking it firmly.

“Nice to meet you,” muttered Yuri, not meeting his eyes. Minami didn’t take it personally. Inexplicably, there was the faintest hint of red on Yuri’s cheeks.

“Um, I’m all done warming up, so I’m just going to hit the ice,” said Minami, with one last, confused, smile. Yuri made a soft noise of affirmation, and Yuuko just smiled in return, if a little strangely.

Weird.

Out of the corner of his eye, Minami caught Yuri Plisetsky turning what looked like a deep shade of red, but shrugged it off in favor of practice. He needed to nail his quads if he was going to skate on the same ice as him one day!

 

* * *

“Oh my god, you should have seen him,” said Yuuko, in between fits of laughter. “He turned so red! Like a tomato, almost!”

“Really? You should have gotten it on tape,” said Yuuri, tightening his laces. “Though I’m sure Axel, Lutz and Loop already did.”

“Young love is so adorable, isn’t it, Yuuri?” asked Viktor, stealing a kiss from his husband’s lips. “How’s he doing?”

“ ** _What do you mean_ ** you want to be just like that Katsudon? I’ll show you what a real Grand Prix champion looks like, asshole!” yelled Yurio from near the rink, his hold on Minami’s shoulders firm and unyielding, while he stretched his legs.

“Not so loud, they’re _right there_!” hissed Minami, shaking his head wildly, pointedly not looking at his coaches. He paused. “While you’re at it, could you teach me how to land a quad flip?”

“From the looks of it, he’s doing just fine,” replied Yuuri, amused. “I think they’ll be good for each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> this work was inspired by [edorazzi's](https://www.edorazzi.tumblr.com) lovely minami/yurio comics, so if you want more fluff shoutout to my beta [tent](https://twitter.com/TENTisHERE) for looking this over! 
> 
> comments and concrit are appreciated, and if you'd like to yell with me about yuri on ice, find me [here](https://twitter.com/canifalldownnow) on twitter and [here](https://www.classpect.tumblr.com) on tumblr. thank you for reading!
> 
> as of 23/7/17: edited to reflect yurio's cat's name! don't you love dear puma tiger scorpion


End file.
